


A Regular Gryffindor Day

by haehaela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haehaela/pseuds/haehaela
Summary: " Mark... you're wearing a slytherin tie""...what"in which, Jaemin didn't expect much to happen today but maybe he should've prepared himself in losing a bet with Renjun.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 302





	A Regular Gryffindor Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble?
> 
> \----  
> inspired by a comic strip I scanned in my tl. I forgot who the creator was but I'd seriously credit them if I knew who they were.
> 
> \----  
> hope you like it!

Jaemin hadn't been expecting anything out-of-the-ordinary to happen in yet another regular school day in regular 'ol Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was as peaceful and regular as any Gryffindor day could get.

What he didn't expect, however, was the bewildering sight before him in the form of another fellow Gryffindor whom he knew to be the most regular a Gryffindor could get.

Mark Lee, Gryffindor House's prefect, Quidditich Team Captain (seeker), and golden boy of the magic world's golden school, the epitome of what you would call a 'Regular Gryffindor', flaunts one of the most outrageous, and dangerously scandalous, display to have happened in this ever-so-regular semester.

Jeno, who had been sitting next to him, wore a similar look of shock and utter disbelief.

Mark was still in a sleep-induced haze as he continued to munch on his regular bowl of cereal and ignored the two before him, now three with the ravenclaw student Huang Renjun now joining them in what seemed to be a 'who-could-gawk-at-Mark-Lee-the-longest' challenge.

It took another while before Mark finally took notice of the gawking challenge being directed at him.

He swallowed the cereal he was chewing in his mouth before asking, "Is... Is there a problem?", his voice reminiscent of the sleep he was robbed of, all deep and rough.

When the three merely continued gawking at him, he pushed away his bowl of cereal, making the utensils clink loud enough and cleared his throat, the sound finally snapping the three of them out of their hypnotized state.

The three exchanged looks, but it was more a mental conversation--or argument, between Renjun and Jaemin. The two seemingly fighting on who was gonna ask the golden question. Jeno, as usual, sat like a good puppy in the midst of the silently heated exchange.

It wasn't long before Jaemin let out a groan, flopping his head down, softly bumping his forehead onto the table in defeat as Renjun smirked before returning his stoic expression as he turns to face Mark, who is still clueless on what goes on with his group of lovely friends.

As Jaemin lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, the doors to the great hall opened.

Another other-worldly occurence in Jaemin's already peculiar day inserted itself in the form of their resident diva, drama queen, troublemaking Slytherin student, Lee Donghyuck.

Mark Lee's eyes followed the onset of stares leading to Lee Donghyuck.

Everything seemed to be regular. His strawberry blonde hair in its usual mop of mess, his eyes still glinting of mischief layered with the exhaustion that came with growth and academics, his lips set in its unusual pout--but not new, considering that pout actually got him in and out of trouble most of the time. Completely regular.

Except for one thing.

The tie that could only be distinguished as a Gryffindor's with its orange and yellow accents.

It was then that Mark had finally came into realization that he had indeed, after taking a glimpse at his own tie, grabbed the wrong tie in his haste to change into his uniform that very morning, thinking he was late to his first class--which he wasn't because he realized halfway through running towards the potions laboratory that he didn't have classes that morning and, instead, began treading towards the great hall, to eat breakfast.

"Mark Lee", the oh-so-familiar high-pitched voice of the slytherin who had slithered his way into the golden boy's lap called out, bringing said boy out of his internal stupor, only to stare at the eyes of the one he had bedded the night before and who owns the tie he currently wears.

"You took my tie"

Mark Lee gulped, blushed and grabbed the boy's hips, out of instinct which brought a scary realization to him, all at the same time.

The two could feel eyes on them, knowing full well how impossible it seemed to be for the idea that the two greatest rivals of the school (next to the legenedary Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy of the same rival houses) were fucking each other behind closed doors... which are now seemingly open for all to see. 

" ohmygod, I am so sorry--"

Before he could begin rambling apologies, the slytherin on his lap shushed him with a nail polished finger.

"It's fine, baby"

He cupped Mark's reddened with blush cheek with both hands, and planted an innocent peck to his lips.

"Make it up to me?"

Another peck on the lips.

The action succeeded to melt the anxiety off of the Gryffindor boy, making everyone near proximity to be either bothered or amused as the little pecks Donghyuck gave to his boyfriend turned into an all-out make out session.

Meanwhile, across the table, Renjun began collecting his funds from majority of the gryffindors in the hall, including Jeno and Jaemin. 

As they say, never make a bet with Huang Renjun of Ravenclaw House.

"Who would've thought, eh?"

"Not me, am sure"

"Great! Another disgusting couple in campus"

"Mark Lee, actually got to tap the sexiest ass in school"

"It's a bloody miracle, I tell ya!"

"That's my little brother's sexy ass, you dipshit"

"Shut up, Johnny"

"Yeah, shut up Johnny"

**Author's Note:**

> kudoses and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
